happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Cuddles/Trivia
General Trivia * It's shown that Cuddles is aware that he frequently dies as seen in Blast from the Past, where he said "Oh my god, I'm gonna die! Not this old death again!". * He can sometimes be mischievous and bratty, as seen in From A to Zoo and Water You Wading For. * Most of the time, Cuddles keeps his bunny slippers on, but in the episodes Happy Trails Pt. 1 and Home Is Where the Hurt Is, Cuddles' slippers are seen off of his feet after his deaths. There is even a goof in The Carpal Tunnel of Love where Cuddles' slippers are completely missing from his feet at one moment. .]] * Cuddles has never interacted with Petunia. The only times they are seen together is when there are a lot of other characters with them, in ''Home Is Where the Hurt Is, From A to Zoo, and Take a Hike. * Cuddles has a pet mouse that he lets ride on his shoulder and feeds a piece of cheese in the episode Junk in the Trunk. *Cuddles is the second character to come back to life after dying in an episode, as he died in Spin Fun Knowin' Ya and came back in Water You Wading For. * Cuddles is shown to be a lefty in Can't Stop Coffin, but a righty in In a Jam. It is possible that he is ambidextrous. * The Collect Them All section of the First Blood DVD reveals that Cuddles has a Master's Degree in karate. * He may like the color pink, as he has pink slippers, has pink cheeks, and his girlfriend in a few episodes is Giggles (who has pink fur). * According to the Pop Corn video version of Spin Fun Knowin' Ya in the First Blood DVD, Cuddles starred in the Ninja movie series "Paws of Fury". This is a parody of the Bruce Lee movie Fist of Fury, the joke being that Cuddles is a rabbit. * In the HTFgames.com arcade game Crazy Disco, he is seen wearing a bikini, even though he is a male character. In the updated version of the game, Disco Inferno, he is only wearing his normal bunny slippers. This was done by Cartoon Star and not Mondo. * Cuddles is the playable character in the Happy Tree Friends iPhone app: Slap Happy. * There is no blood in Cuddles' Smoochie, making it the only Smoochie to lack blood. * Cuddles' season 1 intro is very similar to Petunia's season 1 intro. * His season 4 alliterate sentence is: "Caring and sharing is cause for charming and cheers". * Cuddles, along with Lifty, Handy, and Lumpy make a cameo appearance as a totem pole in Gundarr, another Mondo Media show. * There is a Halloween costume of Cuddles with a saw impaled in his chest. * Despite being the only member of the original four main characters to appear in the False Alarm episode, ''he is the only member of the original four not to be playable in the game of the same name. Design * If one counts his ears, Cuddles is the second tallest main character in the show with Lumpy being taller than him. * Cuddles' coloring is ironic to his character because ''yellow is often used as synonymous with cowardly. * When he's playing soccer, he wears pink bunny slippers with cleats and an angry look. * Cuddles' appearance is similar to the Nickelodeon character Spongebob, since both are yellow, have pink-red cheeks and big teeth, they also have similar personality, since both are very happy and friendly and dedicated to what they like, apart from their innocence. They both are smiling most of the time. * He also may resemble Pikachu from Pokémon. Back when the first episode of Happy Tree Friends premiered (late 1999), Pokémon was incredibly popular. Episode Statistics *Cuddles has survived 20 out of the 77 episodes he appears in. If he survived his debatable death, he'd survive in 21 episodes. *The only times in the TV series where Cuddles does not appear in all three segments are "Four on the Floor", "Marooned Five", "Behind the Eight Ball", "Nine Lives", "Eleventh Hour", and "Twelfth Night". *The TV episodes he didn't appear in are Easy For You to Sleigh, Wishy Washy, Every Litter Bit Hurts, As You Wish, Chew Said a Mouthful, Idol Curiosity, Tongue in Cheek, and I've Got You Under My Skin. *He has the third highest number of appearances (behind Lumpy and Giggles). **In spite of this, Cuddles is considered to be Happy Tree Friend's official mascot. *Cuddles has co-starred with Giggles (eleven times), Toothy (nine times), Lumpy (thirteen), Flaky (three times), Nutty, Flippy (four times), Mime, Petunia (twice), and Cub. **He has co-starred with Lumpy more than with any other character. *Cuddles has the second highest number of appearances in the TV series, behind only Lumpy. *Cuddles is one of the few characters who star in only one TV episode. The others are Petunia and Cro-Marmot. *So far, his only survived starring role episodes are YouTube 101: Subscriptions and Oh Xmas Tree. **If one counts Kringles and Breaks, Cuddles has also starred and survived Star Kringle, We Wish You, and Deck the Halls. *The only season finale he survives in is By The Seat Of Your Pants. *He is a featuring character in Doggone It and Peas in a Pod despite having very minor appearances. **In Party Animal, Don't Yank My Chain, Easy Comb, Easy Go, and I Nub You, Cuddles has appearing roles instead of featuring roles. *In the TV series, Lumpy, Cro-Marmot, and The Mole appeared in all of his starring roles. Lumpy dies in only one episode, Cro-Marmot and The Mole survive both episodes. **In the second Internet season, Cub and Giggles appear in all three of Cuddles' starring roles. Giggles dies in only one episode, Cub dies in two. *Cuddles survives in By The Seat Of Your Pants, the season 3 finale, and in You're Kraken Me Up, the season 4 premiere. Kills and Deaths * Cuddles was known for having the most deaths in the show, this changed after the release of Still Alive were Lumpy has three deaths, taking the title for most deaths while Cuddles only has one Still Alive death, now making Lumpy have a death count of 59 deaths (61 if one counted his debatable deaths) and Cuddles with a death count of 58 deaths (59 if one counted his debatable deaths). * If you don't count irregular episodes, Cuddles would be one of the three characters to die in all of their starring roles. The other would be Lifty and Shifty. * He dies in every debut. He died in his Internet debut Spin Fun Knowin' Ya, died in his TV episode debut The Wrong Side of the Tracks, and he died in his pilot debut Banjo Frenzy. *Cuddles has seven posthumous kills. **The characters he killed are Giggles, Toothy (twice), Nutty, Sniffles (twice), and Cub. *Cuddles, Toothy, Flaky, Lifty, and Shifty are the only characters to be killed by both sides of Flippy. * Cuddles, Lifty, and Shifty die in the first and last episodes of the TV series. * Most of his deaths involve having his body sliced apart, vehicles, and his intestines. * Cuddles is one of the few characters who have more deaths than kills, the others are Petunia, Handy, Cub, and Russell. *He is also the only one out of the primary characters (himself, Giggles, Toothy, and Lumpy) who has more deaths than kills. *The only characters he has killed alone are Toothy, Sniffles, and Flaky. * Cuddles and Toothy die in the first and last episodes of season 1. * He appears in the first nine TV episodes and dies in seven or six of them. * Cuddles is the third character to die in the TV series and the Internet series and the fourth character to die in the shorts. * The only characters who haven't killed him are Petunia, Handy, Russell, Lammy, and Mr. Pickels. * He is one of the few characters who haven't killed a bear. The others are Handy, Cro-Marmot, Lammy, and Mr. Pickels. * Toothy is his most frequent victim. * Cuddles is one of the three characters to never kill every character in one episode, the other characters are Lammy and Mr. Pickels.'' * Just like Lumpy, he is a frequent victim to a lot of characters: Toothy, Flaky, Lifty, Cro-Marmot, Lumpy, and Flippy. * Most of Cuddles' kills are from ''In a Jam. * He is the first victim of Toothy and Nutty. In the TV series he is the first victim of Good Flippy and Splendid. * The only episodes where Cuddles' deaths aren't caused by other characters are Water You Wading For, Sweet Ride, From A to Zoo, Kringle Karols, YouTube Live Episode, Snow Place to Go, Wipe Out, Peas in a Pod, and Claw. *He is often the first character to die, especially when there is a large cast. He was the first to die in This Is Your Knife, Happy Trails Pt. 1, Flippin' Burgers, I Get a Trick Out of You, YouTube Live Episode, From Hero to Eternity, Don't Yank My Chain, Who's to Flame?, Gems the Breaks, Home Is Where the Hurt Is, Aw, Shucks!, Wingin' It, Autopsy Turvy (Double Whammy Part II) (along with Toothy), Strain Kringle, Claw, and Cubtron Z (since Cub was revived). **On the other hand, he was the last to die in Spin Fun Knowin' Ya, Sweet Ride, In a Jam, Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow, See What Develops, Easy Comb, Easy Go, Can't Stop Coffin, New Season Teaser, and Just Be Claus. * Cuddles died in every season 1 internet episode he appeared in. ** This makes he is the only one of the four primary characters who never survive in any season 1 episode. * Cuddles was the first character to die in the HTF Break Shorts. * Cuddles is the only one out of the four primary characters (himself, Giggles, Toothy, and Lumpy) who has less than 70 kills. Superlatives * He is one of the three characters with footwear. The other characters are Disco Bear and Russell. * Cuddles is one of the nine characters who have never intentionally killed anyone. The others are: Toothy, Cub, Disco Bear, Nutty, Lifty, Russell, Mime, and Lammy (Debatable). * He is one of the few characters who have made Flippy flip out. The others are Lumpy (thrice), Nutty (twice), Lifty, Shifty, Flaky, Mime, and The Mole (twice). *Cuddles is one of the few characters to eat/drink the remains of themselves or another character, the others are Giggles (four times, one time offscreen), Toothy, Lumpy (twice, one time offscreen), Petunia, Nutty (twice, one time offscreen), Pop (Offscreen), Cub, Flaky (twice, one time offscreen),The Mole (Offscreen), Russell (Offscreen), and both sides of Flippy (thrice). * He's the only character to be a rabbit in the entire series. Category:Trivia Category:Character Trivia